


Awaiting a Chance

by Mels13



Series: ShipsSetSail Tumblr works [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Slavery, goes off from the traning of erasmus, idk how to tag works, rereading the books and this was just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mels13/pseuds/Mels13
Summary: Ideas for how Kallias knew what was happening and was able to save Erasmus.





	Awaiting a Chance

Kallias leaves the garden to serve Prince Kastor. At the chosen first night Kallias awaits in the bed his training calming his nerves as he waits. The lady Jokaste enters with Prince Kastor trailing behind.

“Looks like someone else was also awaiting your return.”

Kallias prostrates himself in front of them.

“Get up. Let me look at you.” Prince Kastor’s strong voice fills the room.

Kallias rises and moves closer but doesn’t dare look up at the Prince.

The lady Jokaste is the frist to move and touch his face. He stands motionless. “He is very pretty. I’ll watch if you want to take him.” Prince Kastor steps forward and unclaps the small pin holding up his slave silks. His body suddenly cold as he stands in the room. He can feel the Prince’s eyes on him without his leaving the floor.

Prince Kastor’s hand comes up to cup his jaw. The strong fingers digging into his soft skin and the prince moves it from one side to the other. “Guion will be arriving soon with news from Vere. Perhaps present him as a gift of good will, for all that Guion has done for us.”

The lady Jokaste moves and he hears the sounds of kissing but doesn’t dare look up. “Are you sure we can’t enjoy him for the night before that?”

Prince Kastor grabs at Lady Jokaste. “I want you all to myself tonight.” The prince’s hand moves in obvious dismissal as Kallias gathers his silks and moves quickly towards the door.

Kallias spends two weeks alone in the palace before being presented to Prince Kastor and Embassador Guion. Kallias was giving the instructions to watch and listen to everything Guion said and did during his time and to report back to Prince Kastor or Lady Jokaste with any news and to not tell anyone of these plans.

His master was rough and didn’t know at times what to do or how to command slaves. Kallias stayed and was often commanded to “ Do what you will till after dinner. Be prepared in my bed.”

Kallias spent his days in the gardens awaiting for the dinners to be over and then for his services to be paid to his master. Kallias had learned and reported back to to the Prince on the Embassador’s movements. There were to be slaves shipped to Vere as a gift to the Regent. All slaves belonging to Prince Damianos would be killed. All Kallias could do was worry about his Erasmus who was promised to Prince Damianos.

One day when he was left with the command. Kallias left to visit the slave gardens. He meet with Erasmus again. The boy happy to see his friend again, unknowing of what horrors await him when leaving the gardens.

Kallias had kissed his Erasmus. This act could cost them both their lives or it could save them. If Erasmus is sent to Vere and if Kallias is kept by the Embassador Guion. They could wait and find a way to escape into the freedom lands of vere.

The night came. Guards came running into the room as Kallias was laying in the bed besides the Embassador. The King had died, Prince Damianos was assassinated.

The slaved had left for Vere, Guion was to fallow in 3 days. Kallias awaited his orders.

“Kill him, he knows to much.”

Fear froze Kallias. Not at the thought of death but at the knowledge that he had sent Erasmus into Vere alone. The golden hazel eyes and light hair the last thing on his mind as the sword swung.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this angst. Would love to talk ideas if you think something else happened. :)


End file.
